Samael
While on the run from Apep and his forces, Atlas came across a Goa’uld Queen by the Name of Ardat-Lili, he asked whether he could stay and rest, knowing she wasn’t loyal to Apep. Because she had her own agenda she had no problem allowing Atlas to rest on her planet, she agreed to allow Atlas to rest on her world and pretend that he wasn’t there. Ardat-Lili then supplied Atlas with some drinks and they started talking, and a couple of drinks later they soon ended up in bed together. The next day Atlas was gone, but Ardat-Lili wasn’t bothered at all as she had what she wanted the DNA of a strong Goa’uld, and that was the only reason she allowed Atlas to stay. Soon Samael was born but Ardat-Lili never told him who his father was, she just said he was no body of importance. Many years later Apep found out about Ardat-Lili allowing Atlas to rest on her planet and not informing Apep about it was considered a crime so, she was executed for her crime. Apep was unaware that Samael was Atlas’ son and the fact that Samael was also not there so he left Samael alone. Apep never thought to check, so Samael was allowed to live but not knowing who his father was. For the Next Eleven Thousand years Samael Explored and studied different cultures and technologies, along the way he met other Goa’uld who joined him. Together he and his Goa’uld companions looked at the other cultures and began to see them as pathetic. Most were just so shorted lived especially compared to the Goa’uld. They then started to see in some cultures that had made greater progress in times of war, and so the group of Goa’uld believed that it was their duty to help the other lower races progress, by attacking them. The weakest races would die and the strongest would survive, and so the “Nephilim” order was born. They were dedicated to the duty of progress through Chaos and War and for thousands of Years that is what they did. Attack races believing that they were ultimately helping them, by forcing them to progress and those who were wiped out they believed that the galaxy was better off without them. As the thousands of years went by, Samael and the rest of the “Nephilim” began to realise that the reason that they were attacking the other races to help them progress was nothing more than an excuse. They began to realise that they were doing it because they liked it and was simply in denial, as they were not ready to accept that they were killing them because they believed that they are better than the races they attacked. When they finally both realised and accepted why they were attacking the other races they started wiping out races or enslaving them out right. The army of the “Nephilim” was called “The Black Legion” they were created to be nearly mindless and follow orders without question and were also incredibly well trained and have access to the best technology available. Over the thousands of years that the “Nephilim” were around they attacked countless worlds’ most were non-Goa’uld worlds although somewhere Goa’uld controlled worlds. Eventually the “Nephilim” order came to an end, after nearly eleven thousand years and countless millions dead by the hands of the “Nephilim” and “The Black Legion”, unknown to rest of the “Nephilim” there was a betrayer in there mist. The Attack happened without warning, no alarms were sounded before Samael and the “Nephilim” knew what was going on they were being attacked by Anubis. It didn’t take long for Samael to figure out that one of the other “Nephilim” had betrayed the rest, and it was more than likely for power. While the attack happened and “The Black Legion” fought back, even though they had already had suffered great loses due to the unexpected nature of the attack. Samael looked for the betrayer, when he thought about which one it was it didn’t take long to both figure out which one it was and to find and kill him for betraying his fellow brothers to Anubis. This however was to be Samael’s last act, as Anubis’ forces had breached the “Nephilim’s” base and Samael was taken alive while the rest were killed. Somehow Anubis was able to learn how Samael’s father was, and so as some kind of bizarre insult Anubis managed to suppress Samael’s memory’s and place the fake memories of Wepwawet over them and for the next eleven thousand years he would walk around believing he is Wepwawet Anubis’ son, even though on occasion he would get the feeling something was not right. His life as Wepwawet wasn’t not to last for ever though as when Anubis sent Atlas and the system lords to the other Universe it would start an event which would allow Samael to be freed from the false memories of Wepwawet. The big thing that would allow weaken the mental blocks put in place to suppress Samael was linking up with the computer on the “Odyssey” while travelling from the void to their own Universe. It is also safe to assume that the events that transpired in the Alternate Universe probably had a hand in it too, and being hit by Lord Greed might have had some part also in weakening the blocks that suppress Samael’s memories. Category:Goa'uld Milky Way Galaxy Category:Atlas Underlords Category:System Lord (Milky Way)